1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vents (a.k.a. louvers or registers) through which fluid (e.g., air) flows through the vent. More particularly, the invention relates to both the mobile and unitary air conditioning and heating industry whereby the fluid may include forced air blowing through openings in either an exterior or interior decorative surfaced mounted vent device.
2. Description of Related Art
Vents may be use to control the flow of fluid. Vents may be either fixed or variable to control the direction of air from a forced air device such as an air conditioning system or heated by a heating system. Vents may be use to direct other fluids from a supplied forced air circulating system into a defined space, containing unit, or an open space. Vents may be used for other situations and with different fluids.
Vents typically include a base and a series of louvered vanes or blades. The number of vanes/blades may vary from one to several. One or more vanes may be fixed or movable to facilitate the direction of fluids passing through the vent as a unit. The vent may be made as one piece unit with at least one or more vanes fixed or the vent may be made in separate component parts. The separate component parts may include one or more vanes used as fixed components or movable components comprising a series of vanes to control the direction of the air flow. The base housing may be stationary or movable. The base housing may be fastened to or attached to a wall, panel, or surface of a structure. The louver/vent component parts and/or the vanes may move (e.g., rotate) relative to the base housing. Adjustment of the louver vanes may control the direction of the fluid flow. In some embodiments the movable vanes may be used to control the amount of flowing fluid or close off the flow of the fluid passing through the vent.